


thrill of the hunt

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: The Sealed Forest feels the same as it did 5 years ago. Compared to the extensive damage the Monastery had taken during the conflict with the Imperial Army, it is refreshing to have a somewhat familiar place left mostly untouched. Byleth didn’t exactly frequent the forest before, but his current hunt felt no different from those of 5 years past.





	thrill of the hunt

The Sealed Forest feels the same as it did 5 years ago. Compared to the extensive damage the Monastery had taken during the conflict with the Imperial Army, it is refreshing to have a somewhat familiar place left mostly untouched. Byleth didn’t exactly frequent the forest before, but his current hunt felt no different from those of 5 years past. 

The woman stalking the underbrush beside him, moving without the slightest trace of noise, had changed. Petra now wore her hair differently, and had abandoned the Garreg Mach Monastery uniform for clothes that suited a princess of Brigid. As Byleth feels the chill of winter even through his coat, he knows Petra must be absolutely frigid. Perhaps the furs and leathers she wears keep her warm, but with so much skin exposed, he has to wonder. Still, she shows little sign of it bothering her, smiling at him any time he glances her way.

The Monastery's location in central Fódlan might not be quite as cold as some areas of Faerghus, or the Alliance, but the air is biting nonetheless. Cold or no, the quiet of the woods is preferable to the hustle and bustle of the monastery. With extensive efforts to recover what damage they can, there's rarely a quiet moment to be had. While sending out a hunting party during such hustle and bustle - with further conflict imminent - might seem reckless, the lack of reliable food sources made it a necessity. 

Before Fódlan was thrust into war, students at Garreg Mach were expected to carry out hunting operations in the Sealed Forest from time to time, and Petra was always the best of them. Sending her when it was less a training exercise, and more a matter of life or death only made sense. The princess had only one request; that Byleth hunt with her. The former mercenary was no stranger to the hunt, though not nearly as skilled as Petra. More than once a lack of reliable work had Jeralt and Byleth hunting with the rest of their band of mercenaries.

Watching the way Petra seems to drift over obstacles, moving fluidly through the forest, made him feel like a complete amatuer. Though not at all noisy, the occasional snap of a twig, or rustle of leaves seems deafening compared to Petra's silence. She is, however, the first to break that silence.

"I am having much enjoyment, professor," she says, her breath puffing out in small clouds. "It has been too long."

"Too long?" he asks, simply.

"Since you went missing. There was much I wanted to be discussing, and much thanking to be done!"

"I'm sorry," he answers, shaking his head. "I was careless, and missed so much."

"You were missed, so much," Petra says, perhaps not fully grasping his meaning.

“Yes, I can tell all of my former students missed me,” Byleth responds. “I should have been here.”

“I am knowing the other students were missing you, but I am speaking for me,” Petra slows, taking a deep breath before continuing, as if steeling herself. “I would like to be speaking with you.”

“Petra?” Byleth asks, matching her pace. She approaches a nearby tree, stopping with it at her back, and Byleth approaches. They face each other, and he waits.

“This is harder than expected,” Petra answers, “I cannot easily think of the words.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure I’ll be able to understand you. It’s not as though it’s the first time we’ve spoken,” Byleth encourages her.

“I am knowing, you always seem to be understanding me, despite my struggles. But this is not something I would like to be mistaking… er, that is, messing up,” Petra shakes her head, frowning. “But I will not be missing my chance again.”

“Your chance?” Byleth asks, wondering where this could be going. Opting for a more physical answer, Petra starts towards him. One step, then the next, and suddenly she’s so close. Byleth has always enjoyed being near her, there’s a certain scent that follows her, as if nature itself clings to her. It’s a far cry from the perfumes of most nobles, and it reminds him of simpler days. Days spent fishing in a wooded stream, or travelling to the next job…

But as her lips near his, Byleth knows he’ll soon have a new association. She’s clumsy, but passionate, as her lips press against his. The rest of her body follows, and he can feel the strength in her arms as she hugs him, the warmth of her as she presses close to him. That familiar scent, all around him as he closes his eyes, melting against her. His lips part, experimentally he pushes his tongue towards her mouth, and after a brief hesitation, she parts hers as well.

Though neither know much of what they are doing, it isn’t long before their first kiss shifts to something more passionate. Byleth pushes her back, until she is between him and the tree. Briefly, they break apart.

“You are knowing what I mean?” Petra asks, breathlessly.

“Yes, and… I feel the same,” Byleth admits, before kissing her once more. He knows he should slow down, consider what he’s doing. It may have been five years for Petra, but his sleep made it feel more like months had passed than years. It wasn’t that long ago that she was his student, and regardless, they’re in the middle of a war. As her embrace tightens, however, pulling him against her tightly, Byleth knows he won’t be breaking free. As if he even wants to.

“I am loving… that is, I love you, Byleth,” Petra blurts out, as the two of them break apart once more. “I was thinking to be waiting until after the war to say as much but… there was worry. What if you were to be sleeping another five years? Or even ten? I could not wait that long.”

“You didn’t need to worry so much, see? You said it perfectly,” Byleth answers, then continues, “I love you too, Petra. Waiting is far too difficult, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Petra answers, grinning with delight, “I was trying to wait but… I could not stop thinking. I wanted to be close to you, as close as I could be.”

Byleth wonders just how close Petra means, but even as he thinks this, she pushes herself against him. Despite his best efforts to resist, their closeness and her confession have proven far too much for the tested mercenary. Petra can no doubt feel his arousal, as his body betrays him, his erection pressing into her. 

“My apologies,” he mutters, but Petra simply presses her lips to his once more. They kiss again, but Petra is more aggressive than before. Her tongue darts into his mouth, and one hand drifts up, running through his hair. She moans into the kiss, and Byleth can’t help but wonder if this was not her intention from the start. Perhaps Brigid custom is more direct than he knows, though it’s not as if Jeralt did much to teach him of Fódlan customs either.

"Byleth… I want you," Petra says, panting from the intensity of their kiss. She blushes, and reaches down, running her hand up and down the length of his bulge, before lifting her skirt. Next, she pulls her panties down, over her shapely legs, stepping out of them as they hit the ground. "Please…"

"Petra, I-" Byleth starts, as Petra pulls him towards her once more. Bracing herself between him and the tree, she pushes up, wrapping her legs around him. Her arms drift over his shoulders, embracing him and helping to support her. She presses her body against his, and he can feel the warmth of her body as she grinds against him. It’s more incredible than anything he’s felt before, especially as a counter to the cold that has slowly been seeping in even through his clothes. “I want you, too.”

With that admission, Petra pulls back slightly, just enough for Byleth to reach down, working his cock free from his pants, gasping at the cold air.. The former mercenary might be mostly oblivious, but even he can guess at what to do next. He lines himself up, pressing the tip of his cock against Petra’s entrance. Immediately, he feels how wet she’s gotten, and wonders just how badly she’s wanted this. He pushes forward, sinking into her. A moan escapes him, as the cold air is replaced by the tight warmth of Petra’s body. She gasps, as he fills her. 

“I am… liking this…” Petra admits, blushing. She stretches her neck, pressing her lips to his briefly, unable to do much more in her precarious position. Byleth reaches down, bracing his hands beneath her. His cold hands cause a shiver to run through Petra, but he can’t deny that the warmth she shares feels wonderful. He squeezes, feeling the firmness of her ass, even as he continues pushing in. Once he is as deep as he can manage, he lowers his head, resting it on Petra’s shoulder.

“You feel amazing, Petra,” he gasps out, and the princess from Brigid leans down, nipping at his neck.

“So do you, Professor,” she answers, before bucking her hips, and pushing against him. The sudden motion urges him on, and Byleth pulls back, only to thrust into her once more. Before long, he falls into a slow but steady rhythm. As he pulls out, the winter air urges him back in, speeding his rhythm even as he attempts to pace himself.

Despite her position, Petra is far from idle. While she cannot manage much movement, her time hunting in Brigid and her training have left her with an acrobatic physique. She uses this to her advantage, constantly pushing Byleth. One moment, she’ll focus on grinding against him, working her hips from side to side, even as he thrusts into her. The next, she’ll tighten her grip on his back, ner nails managing to find purchase through his coat. Another moment, and she’ll kiss his neck, nip at his ear. Through it all, she moans, driving him closer and closer to his limit.

“I can’t…” Byleth says, a groan cutting through his words. “I don’t think… I can last much longer…”

But this admission does nothing to slow the princess down. In fact, she seems almost more energetic upon hearing it. Byleth pulls back, hoping to slow down and regain his composure, but Petra’s legs become a vise grip, keeping him in place. She bucks her hips against him, always eager for more. As quickly as she drives him to his limit, she is driving herself as well. There’s something intoxicating about the heat that fills her body, pushing away the cold air that surrounds them. Some thrill to being with the man she’s missed for so long, out in the open air. No matter what it is, she finds she cannot stop.

“That is okay,” she answers, finally, her statement punctuated with a sharp moan. Her pace quickens, by now Byleth is not moving, simply supporting her as she works her body against his, rising up and down on his cock, grinding against him, anything to continue their contact. “I am nearing my limit as well!”

By now, however, Byleth is beyond nearing his limit. Unable to pull back, he can do nothing as Petra pushes him to climax. He moans, as his come spills out. Petra pushes against him, taking as much of him as she can. She cries out, shocked at the sudden warmth that fills her. It is enough to push her past her own limit, and Byleth feels her body pulse around him, tightening up on his cock. Still at the height of his own orgasm, his sensitivity is peaked, and the feeling of her body squeezing him is greater than anything he’s felt before.

As the two of them come down, panting, Byleth wonders what will happen next. They are in the midst of a war, after all, and that was quite the risky maneuver. Still, Petra had left him little choice. He pulls out, and the princess releases her grip on him, standing on her own feet once more. She smiles up at him, her face still flushed.

“That was incredible, Professor!” she says, “Though we must get back to hunting soon. If we are returning without prey, the others will wonder what we were doing out here.”

The two of them get as cleaned up as they can, considering their position. With Petra’s skills, the two of them should have little issue picking up several kills, and returning to the monastery with enough to fill the larders for at least a few more days. The rest of the army should have little idea of what the two of them were up to on their hunt. 

“We’ll have to work hard to make up for lost time,” Byleth says.

“Yes, but it should be easy,” Petra answers, “I am hopeful that we will be hunting together again soon!”

And with that, she sets off. Byleth follows after her, shaking his head. It would seem this will become something of a regular thing. Of course, he doesn't mind that at all.


End file.
